Nana Shimura
|romaji = Shimura Nana |gender = Female |quirk = Float One For All (Formerly) |status = Deceased |family = Unnamed Husband (Deceased) Kotaro Shimura (Son; deceased) Nao Shimura (Daughter-In-Law; deceased) Hana Shimura (Granddaughter; deceased) Tenko Shimura (Grandson) |occupation = Pro Hero |debut = Chapter 57 (mentioned) |debutanime = Episode 20 (silhouette) Episode 49 |voice = |image gallery = Yes |hair = Black |eye = Gray |eng voice = }} |Shimura Nana}} was the seventh user of the One For All Quirk, All Might's mentor, and a close friend of Gran Torino. Appearance Nana is described as a beautiful woman with a tough demeanor. She was a fairly tall woman of slender yet voluptuous frame, and at the same time, she was well-built, as befitting a One For All user. She was fair-skinned and had a small mole below her bottom lip, centered to the right, and sharp, intelligent eyes with quite long eyelashes. Her hair was dark and straight, kept shoulder-length with the exception of a clump of short bangs hanging above her forehead, and was usually styled in a half-up-half-down bun. Her hero costume consisted of a dark, sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, yellow elbow-length gloves, and white knee-high boots. Around her waist was a belt with an angular golden buckle, a small cape attached around the back which hung down to her knees, and over her shoulders was a longer cape, buttoned to the shoulders of her bodysuit. Personality Nana was a kind woman with a strong sense of justice. She believed that a true hero should smile, no matter how grim the situation, since people who needed to be saved needed not only to have their lives protected but also their hearts; she showed great empathy and emotional resilience. Although she initially regarded Toshinori Yagi’s desire to be a symbol of peace as somewhat crazy due to him being Quirkless, she nonetheless brought the matter up with her trusted friend Gran Torino. She subsequently took Toshinori as her student and successor, which is a testament to her openness and belief in the potential of others. Abilities Overall Abilities: Nana's abilities are largely unknown, however, she is regarded as a great Hero by powerful individuals, such as All Might and Gran Torino. She was not strong enough to defeat All For One. Trained Muscles: Usage of One For All requires the user to have strong muscles, as One For All is a lot to handle and could cause the users body to be blown apart if they don't possess the necessary strength of body. Quirks : Nana's Quirk granted her the ability to suspend herself in mid-air. It is currently unknown if she was able to maneuver herself while levitating. : Transfered to her from the sixth user, Nana's second Quirk allowed her to stockpile an enormous amount of raw power, allowing her to significantly enhance all of her physical abilities to a superhuman level. This results in unbelievable levels of strength, speed, agility, and durability. Battles & Events Relatives Trivia *Her names contain the kanji for , and . **Additionally, "nana" (七) is the Japanese word for "seven", a reference to her being the seventh One For All user. **"Nana" is also a common nickname or term of endearment for a grandmother in several languages, referencing her being Tomura Shigaraki's literal grandmother as well as two 'generations' of One For All user before Izuku. ** Nana is currently the only female user of One For All. Quotes *(To Toshinori Yagi) "When you have to save someone, they're usually in a scary situation. A true hero saves not only their lives, but also their spirits... That's what I believe. So no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, "I'm a-ok". The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest." *(To Toshinori Yagi) "Take more pride, Toshinori! You're not like the others who're born with what they have. You worked hard to '''win' your power!''" References Site Navigation fr:Nana Shimura it:Nana Shimura pl:Nana Shimura Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Shimura Family Category:One For All Wielders Category:Former Pro Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Mothers Category:Pro Heroes